Who's That Girl?
by MissLozzieB
Summary: After a run in with a suspect Ziva is left unconscious in hospital. Later a manager of a daycare rings her desk phone and it seems she will have a lot of explaining to when she regains consciousness. Tiva! Jenny's still alive. On Hiatus, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi i'm Lauren, this is my first fanfic so please be nice. All reviews welcome, praise or constructed criticism. Sorry about any spelling mistakes. This is sort of a prologue so there isnt much detail or speech till the end.**

Ziva and Gibbs were chasing a suspect, Tony was ill and McGee was busy helping Abby so it was just the two of them.

Suddenly the suspect went it an old, abandoned warehouse. Ziva and Gibbs followed, loading there guns. They were ambushed the suspect had two accomplices but Ziva and Gibbs didn't know.

A shoot-out pursued but they were out-numbered, a bullet scraped Gibbs arm and then one scraped the side of Ziva's forehead. They were not going to give up though but then one of the accomplices went up behind Ziva and hit her over the head. She was unconscious, head bleeding, hurt and unconscious. Gibbs was ready to shoot the three masked men but they were gone, they had ran off.

Gibbs was annoyed at himself for letting them get away but was more concerned for Ziva who was still sprawled out on the floor unconscious. He reached for his mobile, gun still firmly in his hand, and called 911 and then McGee.

...

It was at 3pm by the time they got to hospital, Gibbs arm had been put in a sling, apart from his arm he was fine. Ziva's head wound had been cleaned but she was still unconscious. That guy must have hit her hard!

Gibbs was pacing the waiting room, muttering to himself, he was angry. The unstoppable ninja Ziva was unconscious. Suddenly the waiting room doors burst open and there was Abby.

"Gibbs where is she? Is she okay? Oh. My. God. She isn't dead is she?" Abby questioned not stopping to breathe.

"Abby she is okay as far as I know, a bullet scrapped her head and she got hit on the head. She is unconscious but alive." Gibbs informed.

"But she will okay, right?

"Abby come on it's Ziva it will take more then a bullet scrapping her head and a blow to the head to really badly hurt her! Gibbs reassured.

"Yeah your right"

"Where are the others?" Gibbs asked seeing no one behind Abby"

"McGee has called in Tony, they are trying to find out who did this!"

…

Later that day Gibbs and Abby went back to the Navy Yard knowing it was more useful them being there helping to find the 3 suspects then them sitting around the hospital. As soon as they walked into the bullpen Tony and McGee came up to them asking about Ziva's welfare.

"Boss, is Ziva alright?" the two men asked at once.

"She's fine, now get back to work, I want to find these men" no one moved "NOW!"

**A/N Thanks for reading. I know this first chapter is short but the shorter the chapters the faster the updates. I am already writing the next chapter so it should be up soon. I will try to update regularly but I have 3 GCSE exams next week and they take the priority.**

**Thanks again, Lauren x**

**Peace Out! Hahaha**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This next part is better. Hope you enjoy it.**

It was 8pm. Ziva was still unconscious and they didn't have a lead on the suspects. The bullpen was silent apart from the typing of keyboards and the odd annoyed and frustrated sighs from the team. Just then Ziva's desk phone rang. At first no one know what to do, should they answer it?

Gibbs decided he should and got up and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Gibbs asked.

"Hello, could I possibly talk to Miss Ziva David," inquired the female voice on the other end.

"She is in hospital, but I could pass on a message ASAP, what is it that you need?"

"I was concerned as she has not yet picked Gabrielle up from the daycare and she normally calls if she is going to be late, do you know of any family members I could contact?"

'Gabrielle' Gibbs thought 'Who the hell is Gabrielle'. "She has no family in America."

"I was worried that you would say that Mr..."

"Gibbs" Gibbs offered.

"Mr Gibbs... ahhh your her boss right?" the women realised.

"Yes."

"Well I don't suppose you know of any friends that would be willing to look after Gabrielle?"

"I guess me or one of her other co-workers could." Gibbs replied wondering who Gabrielle was.

"Thank you, I will bring her to the Navy Yard now, if that's okay?"

"Fine," and Gibbs hung up.

"Who was it boss?" Tony inquired.

"Erm... someone from a daycare?" Gibbs questioned more than stated.

"A daycare?" Tony and McGee asked surprise in their voice.

"That's what I said, now get the others down here now!" Gibbs shouted, his frustration obvious.

…

Tony, McGee, Abby, Ducky and Palmer were crowded into the bullpen, wondering what that phone call was about and why Gibbs had called for them.

"Boss..." Tony started to ask but just then the elevator opened and into the bullpen walked a kind-faced, middle-aged women who in one hand held a pink and purple backpack and in the other hand she held a young child's hand, the little girl was gorgeous, she had deep chocolate brown eyes, just like Ziva's and tanned skin, her hair was a silky chocolate brown it looked long but it was hard to tell since it was pulled back in a neat plait. The young child was wear a pale pink top under a denim pinafore dress and pale pink and purple striped tights, her shoes were white and pink converse all star styled shoes. She looked around bewildered, obviously searching for someone, "Ziva?" she asked timidly, her voice just a whisper, no reply, "Where is Ziva?" She demanded an answer.

No one had the heart to tell the little girl that Ziva was hurt but they had to. Abby kneeled down in front of the child and said "Hi, I'm Abby, Ziva's friend, what's your name?"

The girl looked Abby up and down, deciding she liked her she whispered "My name is Gabrielle Nadia David, where is Zizi?" The little girl was not going to give up.

Realising this Abby said "That's a very pretty name, Ziva is in hospital but she will be better soon."

A tear ran down Gabrielle's cheek "I...is s...she o...okay?" the child stutter.

"Of course darling she will be fine, Ziva's tough!" Abby reassured, not quite sure who she was trying to convince.

"Can I see your lab?" asks the girl.

"How do you know about my lab?"

"Ziva told me, she said you are the nicest and friendliest goth, addicted to Caf-Pow and very caring," she told them while the day care worker left. Abby had a huge smile on her face, then she pointed to Ducky "She told me that your called Donald Mallard but everyone calls you Ducky and you are the autopsy person, your Scottish and a very nice gentleman, you have lots of stories and talk to dead people and act like a Grandfather to Zizi." the adults watched the child wanting to know what Ziva thought of them. Next she pointed at McGee "Your Tim McGee or just McGee, she said your a caring geek who is also a very good author but needs too stand up for himself against Tony," McGee smiled, at this point the adults where all staring in awe, next the girl turned to Palmer "You help Ducky to autopsy the dead people, Tony calls you the Autopsy Gremlin" Tony stifled a small laugh, "You always mean well", that made Palmer happy. Next was Gibbs turn "Mister Gibbs but Zizi just calls you Gibbs, you are the bossman, you have a coffee addiction" This time everyone was trying not to laugh this girl was adorable. Pointing at Tony she said "Anthony or Tony DiNozzo, spelt big 'D' little 'i' big 'N' little 'ozzo'" again everyone was trying not to laugh. "Zizi says you talk about movies way too much and make fun of McGee but you are very loyal, cheerful and quite charming when you want to be" Everyone stared at the girl and Tony blushed. She was very observant and was the only one to notice Jenny on the catwalk. "And that's Jenny, but I already knew that, anyway she is the director and Gibbs boss but he doesn't like to think that" More laughs could be heard from the team. "Zizi has known her very long, her and Gibbs are the Mom and Dad of the team."

Jenny was about to talk when Abby butted in, "How do you remember all that, you must be only about four years old?" Abby asked in awe.

"I'm three" she said holding up three fingers "And I have a camera memory like Zizi."

"Photographic memory" they corrected.

Jenny could finally talk now that Gabrielle had finished "What are you doing here Gabby?"

Gabby sniffed "Zizi didn't come to pick me up!" she burst into tears. Jenny who had walked down from the catwalk and into the bullpen hugged the child.

"Don't cry darling, Zizi will be fine. Abby could you take her too your lab?" Abby nodded "Gabby go with Abby and she will get you some paper and colours."

Abby walked out, Gabby's hand in hers. Everyone in the bullpen had there eyes on Jenny in disbelief... she knew about Gabrielle and didn't tell them?

"WHO ON EARTH IS SHE?" Growled Gibbs, sure that he would not like the answer.

But instead of answering Jenny said sternly, " It isn't my place to tell you Jethro" and with that she walked down to Abby's lab.

**A/N So who is Gabrielle Nadia David? Please review, I will submit one more chapter then I will wait for 10 reviews to submit another. BTW Gabby is a bit of a genius when it comes to reciting what Ziva has said which will put Ziva and other characters in some awkward situations later on. Has anyone got any ideas for the next few chapters, I do have a rough idea of what is going to happen I am just interested in what you think.**

**Thanks, Lauren x **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Forgot about this since its my first fanfiction... anyway I don't own NCIS (or do I? I can't remember) or anything mentioned but I do own the story line and Gabrielle Nadia David. Fanfiction purposes only, no profit gained.**

**Anyway now the boring stuff is done please enjoy the story.**

"Aunt Jenny!" Jenny had just walked into the lab, Abby hadn't noticed but you can't get anything past Gabby.

"Hey darling, what are you doing?"

"I'm drawing, look its a card for Zizi, Abby said us three could maybe go see her tomorrow, can we pretty please?" She was talking fast and seemed quite hypo. Jenny looked at Abby quizzically "Abby... have you given her a Caf-Pow?"

"No" Abby said, it was obvious she had.

"You better hope not because its 8:30 and she needs to be in bed soon, it's your job to get her to sleep."

"Oh!" Abby exclaimed.

"Since we all want to catch them guys we are most likely all staying her so she will probably sleep on your futon"

"Okay"

"Gabby are your night clothes in your backpack?"

"Yes, so is Teddy... So can we then?"

"Can we what, darling?"

"Visit Im... um I mean Zizi?" she asked, luckily know one noticed her slip-up, she just trusted Abby so much and Jenny already knew.

"Of course we can, me, you and Abby will go tomorrow morning and you can take your card."

Jenny left the lab she felt sorry for Abby trying to get a hyper three year old to sleep but then again Abby is crazy-hyper she can handle it and if she can't it is kinda of her fault. 'Abs will think twice about giving Gabby Caf-Pow next time' she thought with a smile as she looked through the door at Gabby who was running around the lab. She headed for her office, not just because she didn't want everyone to see that she was worried for Ziva but also so she didn't have to answer everyone's questions about Gabrielle.

Meanwhile, in the lab Abby was ready to pull her hair out, she will defiantly never and I mean NEVER give a three-year-old Caf-Pow ever again. She had learnt her lesson. As half an hour later Gabby was still hyped up on Caf-Pow and running round the lab talking nineteen to the dozen. And Abby, I mean Abby, hyper and energetic as she is was getting tired and she had to be up all night. At least Gabby was in her pyjamas that's a start but she still had to get her to calm down and sleep.

Down in the bullpen Tony and McGee were whispering, gossiping mainly about Gabby and who she is but they were also talking about the case, they were angry that someone had hurt Ziva, their ninja. Tony was thinking 'How dare those guys hurt my ninja' even though Ziva defiantly isn't his ninja at all he liked to think that, they were good friends and had been for awhile, he cared for her and told her everything and thought she did him but now he isn't so sure, but nevertheless he still thinks of her as his ninja, no matter how annoyed he may be at her at this point in time.

It was 9:30 when Abby finally settle Gabby down, she was now labelling Ziva as a saint. Now as Gabby was asleep Abby could focus of work, but it didn't matter because she was still getting nowhere just like the rest of the team. Gibbs had just walked into the lab and Abby noticed him.

"Gibbs I haven't for anything yet come back later!"

"Get some sleep Abby or you will be a zombie tomorrow!"

"But..."

"No buts!" With that Abby sat in her lab chair and reclined the back down a bit, trying to get comfy.

…

"Aunt Abby... I'm hungry... AUNT ABBY, GIVE ME FOOD!" Abby didn't answer and the girl burst into more floods of tears, at this Abby stirred from her sleep.

"Don't cry Gabby, what's wrong?" Consoled Abby.

"I...I...I'm hungry" Croaked Gabby.

Abby looked horrified at how upset the child was, "Do you like Lucky Charms?"

"Y...ye...yes there my favourites," and with that Abby took her to the bullpen and gave her a small bowl of Lucky Charms.

Everyone was tired and only some had managed to change their clothes into spare ones, the only person who got a good nights sleep was Gabby.

"Morning everyone," Jenny called from the catwalk.

"Aunt Jenny" Gabby shouted running to the director. Then she and the director walked to the bullpen.

"Can we go see Ima um Ziva now? Please, pretty please," she corrected her mistake but it was too late the damage was done, everyone noticed she called Ziva 'Ima', they were all thinking 'Isn't Ima Hebrew for Mom?'

But before anyone could question her Jenny spoke up "Of course darling, we will go as soon as your dressed." With that Gabby was pulling Abby up to the lab.

Ten minutes later they walked though now both fully dressed. "Let's go, let's go," was all Gabby could say.

…

They had finally got to the hospital, how did they get lost when they have been there so many times before? Jenny asked at the desk for Ziva's room number, 312, Ward 3, Floor 1 and Room 2.

Once they got up their the sight was heart-warming, Gabrielle had run up to Ziva and curled up next to her on the bed, she was softly whispering "Please wake up Zizi pretty please!" into Ziva's ear even quieter this time she whisper "Ima, I love you, please wake up," a tear rolled down a cheek, you could here the urgency in her voice, it was heart-breaking. Ziva started to move a bit but she did not open her eyes, a small smile was now spread across her face though. This time, more urgently then before Gabby whispered "Wake up," but you could hardly hear her demand as she was now crying her eyes out.

Suddenly, Ziva's eyes flashed open and she turned on her side and wrapped her arms around Gabrielle. "Shhh, Tateleh, don't cry, look I'm awake, I'm here for you now!" and after about 5 minutes Gabbys' tears had been wiped away and Ziva sat up.

"Ziva your awake! Tateleh?" She pronounced wrong.

"Hebrew for darling." Abby nodded in understanding as she updated her mental dictionary.

Just then a nurse walked in "Ah, Miss David, I see your awake."

Jenny said hi to Ziva but then went back to the Navy Yard to tell the others that she was awake. The nurse checked Ziva over and told her she was fine and she could go once she had signed the release papers.

They went to sign the release papers and Abby started to drive to the Navy Yard.

**A/N: I thought I would stop there, in the next chapter you will find out who Gabby is a as long as three more people give a guess as to who. I have exams next week so if I get them reviews before Monday then it will be updated this weekend or next week.**

**Thanks for Reading, Lauren x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is short but I decided to post this now because you guys are so great. I hope to upload chapter 5 in the next few days and in that chapter you will find out who Gabby is, I know I said I would tell you in this chapter but this is just a short chapter so tide you over while I write chapter 5. Please review, if I don't get reviews I will think you have gone of this story and I won't bother updating. Thanks x**

The car journey would be about forty-five minutes so Abby thought that now was the best time to question Ziva about Gabrielle. As the three of them both got in the car Abby turned on the stereo and tuned in to a random radio station that was playing the top 40 charts.

All three had a different music taste but all of them seemed to like listening to the songs, they were moving to the music and just having fun. They remained like this for about ten minutes until Abby thought the time was right.

"Ziva, can I ask you something?" Abby inquired.

"You already have... joke, of course, shoot!"

"Who is Gabrielle?"

"Abby I don't want to talk about this right now especially not in front of Gabrielle," Ziva practically whispered.

"Okay."

…

Five minutes of silence later Ziva talks up "Thanks Abby."

"For what?"

"For looking after Gabrielle and for not pushing me," Ziva explained.

"What are friends for." Abby stated more then questioned.

Then they went back to listening to the top 40 charts for the rest of the journey.

…

Half an hour later and Abby was driving the car past security and into the garage at the Navy Yard, it looked like it had been raining but now it was nice and sunny and there was a rainbow in the sky. Abby parked her Hearse and Abby, Ziva and Gabby jumped out. Gabby held Ziva's hand and the three of them walked into the reception and clicked the up button on the elevator, when the doors opened they stepped in and pressed the button for their floor.

**A/N: As you may know I am English so I don't know what American radio stations there are, also I dont know if you have a top 40 or if our top 40 is you billboard 100. Still hope you enjoyed this small installment. Please review!**

** Lauren x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's finally here, the chapter where everything is revealed, enjoy!**

PING! The elevator reach the bullpen and the doors started to open. Ziva, Gabby and Abby walked into the bullpen, everyone was there Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Ducky, Palmer even Jenny. There to welcome Ziva back, wanting to see that she was okay with there own eyes. Gabby saw Jenny and went over to her and said hi, asking her were she went earlier.

"How did the ninja end up in hospital, come on?" McGee asked no one in particular.

"Don't ask me I blacked out?" Everyone laughed except Tony but then there was an awkward silence, "So I see you've met Gabrielle then" Ziva stated. Everyone nodded they were slightly overwhelmed.

Suddenly Tony walked to the elevator signalling for Ziva to follow him,she followed only then realising how silent he had been since she walked in and how his expression was almost unreadable... almost, he looked hurt, angry and betrayed. She felt awful.

He reached the elevator, still in silent, and clicked the button to call for it. The team looked on unsure of what was going to happen in the elevator.

The doors opened and Tony stepped in Ziva followed, wishing Tony would talk, 'Just say something, please, your killing me' she thought to herself. Tony clicked a random number and then doors began to close, once they had closed and they were between floors Tony clicked the over-used 'emergency' stop button.

His eyes were burning holes through Ziva right into her heart, her soul. She was cracking under the pressure of his gaze. Certain he could see how see felt about everyone, about him. He kept staring at her silent, anger evident in his eyes with a hint of hurt just for good measure.

Finally after what felt like hours he opened his mouth to speak his voice laced with hurt and anger. "How could you? How could you get pregnant and have a child that you kept secret for three years and not tell me? Where meant to be best friends and were partners for Gods sake, we should be able to trust each other with our lives! I tell you everything, no matter what and I thought you told me everything too but oh no you keep the biggest secret ever away from me!" He was shouting, Ziva was sure everyone in the building could hear him.

"Tony..." she started it was obvious by the tone of voice that she was upset, it sounded if she was about to cry, Ziva the ninja crying, but Tony was so angry now that he didn't notice.

"Who is he?" he shouted, cornering Ziva, she felt intimidated, it was the first time Tony had ever scared her and she didn't like it. You shouldn't get scared by the ones you love!

"Who do you mean?" Certain she knew what he meant.

"HER FATHER, WHO IS HER FATHER?" he bellowed, angry she had not answered him the first time round, "ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"Don't you _dare_ order me about, you can't control _me_ just because _your _senior field agent!" She spat back at him. He edged closer and she felt violated, scared at how close he was too her. He was making her blood boil.

She was looking at the floor by now, this annoyed Tony, she couldn't even look him in the eye, "You can't even look me in the eye let alone answer my question... pathetic" he growled, she looked at him now but still avoided his eyes. She was trying to cover the hurt and fear in her own eyes, knowing that if she looked him in the eyes he would see it. He would see her with her guard let down, at the one time she wants him to think she a strong and powerful ninja, whose not scared of anything.

"Who is her father?" He asked again, he lower the volume but you could still hear the anger in his voice, with a hint of... jealousy, no it can't be.

He gripped on to her upper arms and shook her, still cornering her in the elevator, Ziva knew she had to answer him, he was angry enough already.

"I...I don't know..." Ziva told him, ready to explain everything but he cut her off.

"You don't know? Of course you don't, I bet that your at a different guys house every night! You just flirt with them? Is that what you do? You make them love you and sleep with them and you don't even remember there names!" SLAP! Ziva stared at him more hurt than angry, hurt that he could say such a thing about her. He stepped back a bit slightly shocked, he did expect her to slap him! He still had hold of her arms, she wriggled under his grip trying to release her arms.

"Get off my arms, your hurting them!" She shouted not cared if she sounded petty, she was so annoyed, angry and hurt that she felt as if she could kill him, if only she had a paper-clip handy.

"I'm surprised, I didn't think you felt anything, your cold-hearted and selfish, I mean the only person who knew about Gabrielle was Jenny, what did you do when you went on a mission? Just abandon her, leave her with Jenny? Your so selfish? Why did you keep her a secret? Are you ashamed of her?" he ranted at her as he released his grip from her arms, that was a mistake. She managed to get around him so she was behind him and she shoved him against the side of the elevator holding his arm behind his back and pushing it up.

"Don't you dare say that I am ashamed of her, that I don't love her! I kept her a secret for her own safety, do you know how many people would hurt her or kidnap her just to get a me, I am sorry I didn't tell you, how selfish of me. I'm not ashamed at her, I love her! I was following Gibbs' rules, Rule #4: The best way to keep a secret? Keep it to yourself. Second best? Tell one other person - if you must. There is no third best. My one other person was Jenny, your just jealous because it wasn't you!" She shouted in his ear. She let go of his arm and he turned around and gripped back on to her arms again.

"Your just being pathetic now!"

'Says you!' She thought, anger bubbled up inside her and she boiled over, "I HATE YOU!" Ziva screamed, flaring her nostrils, not sure if she meant her words or not.

He tightened his grip and muttered under his breathe "The feelings mutual."

"I can't believe I thought that you were a good, nice, loyal, charming and caring guy, the truth is your a jealous and horrible, you constantly put people down and won't even let me speak, let me defend myself," Hurt flashed past Tony's eye, Ziva saw this, "The truth hurts, Tony!" she spat at him.

"I know, but that truth doesn't hurt me as much as the truth I gave you should hurt you! You don't even know your daughters father!" He spat back.

"Daughters?"

"Don't play dumb, she calls you Ima!" She clicked the emergency stop button and started the elevator.

"I'm not, if you had let me speak earlier I would have told you everything, how I had another sister, Gabriella, and how her partner died in a car crash a month before she gave birth, then she died in child birth and in her Will she gave me custody of her baby daughter, who I named Gabrielle Nadia David, after her and one of her favourite names. I am the only Mom Gabrielle has ever known that's why she sometimes slips up and calls me Ima! DON'T YOU THINK YOU WOULD HAVE NOTICED IF I HAD BEEN PREGNANT?" She burst into tears just as the elevator doors opened and she ran to the toilets. He was upset, now he thought about it he would have noticed if she was pregnant considering he always stares at her. He felt like kicking himself, he had made Ziva cry, Ziva, she never cries.

**A/N: I hope I didn't disappoint, please review since I have nicely wrote and downloaded 5 chapters in less than 24 hours.**

**I had an RE exam today and one of the questions was:**

**'Showing forgiveness, is a sign of weakness'**

**Do you agree?**

**I just thought 'wow it is practically Gibbs' Rule #6'. Watching NCIS really helped me answer that.**

**Lauren x**

**People Who Live in a Commonwealth Country-**

**Take a moment to remember the fallen soldiers who fought for your country as today is Remembrance Day, 11/11/11. Peace to all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, (especially Tiva-Babe UK ****(since your my best friend and let me use your profile as a template), I hated that exam a bit but it wasn't too hard, I put Mom instead of Mum because the story is based in American.) Please continue reading and reviewing, if you have any bright ideas tell me, if you have any criticisms tell me.**

_She burst into tears just as the elevator doors opened and she ran to the toilets. He was upset, now he thought about it he would have noticed if she was pregnant considering he always stares at her. He felt like kicking himself, he had made Ziva cry, Ziva, she never cries._

Unbeknown to them the others had hacked into the elevator security cameras, at Gibbs' request, and they had watched it all unfold. They were shocked, they had never seen Tony be so cruel, he made Ziva cry, that is something they never thought they would see. It was just lucky that Jenny took Gabrielle to Cynthia.

They were so shocked they were silent, Jenny spoke up "I'm going to find her."

She didn't wait for a response. She knew where Ziva would be, the girls bathroom on the 3rd floor.

She went up their and Ziva was stood in front of the mirror trying to make her eyes look less red and puffy, it wasn't working.

"Jenny he..." Ziva started but Jenny interrupted.

"Ziva, we know, Gibbs got McGee and Abby to hack into the elevator security."

Ziva smiled seeing the brighter side, "At least I do not have to explain everything to everyone again."

"Abby, Gibbs and McGee seem to be planing the easiest way to kill him, Abby will make sure they leave no forensic evidence, McGee will make sure they leave no technological evidence and Gibbs will come up with the plan."

Ziva laughed but when she saw Jenny's face she realised, "Your not joking!"

"I wish I was."

"I am annoyed at him but I do not want them to hurt, I hurt him enough with my words and with what I did to his arm!" concern evident in her voice.

"We all cringed when you did that to his arm knowing it must have hurt him like hell, but thought he deserved it!" Jenny said with a laugh. "I'm just going to check they haven't erm..."

"Killed him?" Ziva offered, laughing.

"Yeah! You coming?" Jenny answered laughing as well.

"Uh hu, the others know I can defend myself right?"

"Of course but they care for you too much." Jenny said truthfully.

Meanwhile, Tony had just gone down to the bullpen he was feeling so guilty, he had made her cry, what's wrong with him? As if he wasn't already guilty enough, Gibbs, Abby and McGee were waiting for him to give him the once over.

Gibbs head-slapped him "Ow! Boss what was that for?"

"You know perfectly well what that was for!" Gibbs spat and head-slapped him again for trying to lie.

"You saw! Boss I didn't mean it I was angry!" Tony defended himself.

"We could tell, couldn't you see how scared you got her, you must have been really scary to get Ziva scared!" Abby scolded "You are aware I can kill you without leaving _any _forensic evidence?"

"There will be no need for that Abby" the four of them turned around to see Ziva and Jenny stood at the edge of the bullpen, "The best way to solve this is for the two of you to talk and say and sorry, and Gibbs before you say that sign of weakness thing that people use as an excuse, don't, because it's just what people say when they don't have the courage to apologise."

"I'm going to get Gabby." Ziva said going to Cynthia's office to collect Gabby. Ziva's eyes were no longer puffy and red, so there was no way for anyone to realise she had been crying.

Five minutes later she can back with Gabby.

"Well since we have no case and have come to a dead end at the moment with our three suspects you all may as well go home for the night. See you tomorrow." Jenny told the team.

After a chorus of goodbyes everyone went there separate ways.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, now please review, I will update once I have about 15 or 20 reviews, since I have to write the next chapter and have 3 exams next week!**

**Lauren x :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, you guys are amazing, so i decided to submit my 7th chapter since last night (how do I manage to write them and PM everyone who reviews on top of school work?), its short but it would ruin this chapter if I made it longer.**

**Disclaimer: Haven't done one for awhile, anyway I don't own NCIS if I did Jenny would have never died and Tiva would be real, I also don't own the song mentioned in this chapter. I only own Gabrielle Nadia David and the story line.**

As soon as Ziva arrived at her apartment she started cooking tea, her and Gabby had spaghetti bolognese, Gabby's favourite. After they ate Gabby got in her pyjamas and Ziva lounged on the settee, Gabby curled up next to her, they were watching A Little Mermaid, halfway through it Ziva realised Gabby was asleep, she was breathing softly, looking angelic.

Ziva picked her up and carried Gabby to her bedroom which was pale pink and purple, her favourite colours. So placed Gabby in her bed, tucked her in, turned on the night light and kissed Gabby's forehead.

"Sleep well Tateleh," she whispered softly and she walked out the door turning off the main light and closing the door behind her.

Ziva decided against finishing watching A Little Mermaid, instead she got on a pair of pyjama bottoms and a vest top on and then put the pyjama shirt over it leaving it unbuttoned. She was relaxed out on the settee listening to music when there was a knock at the door.

She went over to the door and looked through the peep-hole and Tony, he had a bottle of wine in his hand and a charming grin spread across his face. Ziva opened the door, Tony did a double she was in her pyjamas but she looked gorgeous.

"Hi Ziva, I came to say sorry about earlier, I was a jerk, I should have made you cry, I feel..." Ziva interrupted him put her finger two his lips and said "Apology accepted, you don't have to explain yourself, if the roles were reversed I would have killed you!"

"Remind me never to keep anything from you!" Tony exclaimed mock-scared.

He walked into her lounge, she got two wine glasses from her kitchen and poured them both a glass of wine. Ziva then turned on the stereo and Taylor Swift- Love Story came on... they both blushed and she swiftly changed the station.

They were lounged on the settee talking, laughing and listening to music, an hour later and they had nearly finished the bottle of wine. "Opps, have we really drunk that much?" Ziva questioned. Tony nodded.

He was thinking about there argument earlier that day and smiled "You think I'm a good, nice, loyal, charming and caring guy?"

"Of course, and jealous and I still think you put people down but yes I guess you can be good... _sometimes,_" Ziva replied stretching the 'sometimes', having some banter with him the first time that day.

Tony laughed "Well thank you _my _ninja chick!", they leaned towards each other their lips millimetres away from each other.

They were about to kiss... "Ima...I can't sleep," but Gabby walked in and they pulled away quickly as if they had been burn't, "Tony, why are you here? You should be in bed!"

"Come on Gabby, let's get you to bed, we have to be up early tomorrow, princess" Ziva said as she swept Gabby up and held her like a princess and carried her into her bedroom.

**A/N: Next chapter will she more of Gabby and Tiva and maybe some Jibbs and McAbby but I'm not quite sure at the moment. I might start putting in some of them awkward situations I talked about a few chapters back, I'm waiting until I get 20 reviews for the next update (unless I get bored), anyway lets try something different and put our country after our reviews because it would be cool to see where in the world this is getting read, I will start... England!**

**Lauren x :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow! This story is getting read all over the place****! Thanks for making me so happy! x**

**I was going to update once I got twenty reviews but I woke up with thirty, thanks you guys, you rock! x I have put in some stuff that have been said in NCIS in this paragraph, look out for them. Hope you enjoy it!**

****Disclaimer: Haven't done one for awhile, anyway I don't own NCIS if I did Jenny would have never died and Tiva would be real, I also don't own the song mentioned in this chapter. I only own Gabrielle Nadia David and the story line.****

Fifteen minutes later Gabby was asleep again and Ziva went back into her lounge "She is asleep... finally!" She poured her and Tony another glass of wine each, draining the bottle "I can not believe we drank a whole bottle when we have work tomorrow morning... and you are probably now over the drink-drive limit... great."

"Ziva chill, don't worry I will get a cab or something."

"Cabs are really expensive after 10, you may as well sleep on my settee, do you have spare clothes in your car?"

"Thanks and yeah I have a change of clothes in my boot." As he talked she was getting some blankets and pillows out of the window-seat box and made-up the sofa.

"Good, I am going to go to sleep now, make yourself at home." she waved and walked into her own bedroom and got in her bed.

She lay there for nearly a hour just thinking over today's events, it went from her and Tony nearly killing each other to them nearly kissing, nearly.

She went to sleep with a smile on her face thinking about the kiss she was yet to have.

In the next room Tony had took of his jacket and slept in his shirt and boxers, he got under the quilts and he too thought over the events of the day still wanting to kill himself for being to horrible to Ziva but he too went to sleep smiling as he thought about what could happen tomorrow. He was willing to jeopardize his entire career for her.

…

Beep!... BEEP!... BEEPP! "Just one more minute" groaned Tony reaching out to stop the alarm clock, thump! He had forgot were he was so reached our for a alarm clock which wasn't there and fell of the settee.

In her room Ziva turned her alarm off, she heard a thump in the other room and grabbed her gun and silently sneaked in to the other room just as Tony got up of the floor, "NCIS Agent, I will shoot!" Ziva shouted.

"Whoa there ninja it's only me, please don't shoot!" Tony said slightly taken aback.

"Oh, sorry."

The two of them got dressed and then Ziva woke Gabby and helped her get dressed. Then they all had some toast. Once they were all ready they went down and got into their own cars and drove to the Navy Yard.

…

Ziva and Gabby arrived at the Navy Yard first, they went up to the bullpen and Gibbs and McGee were already there and a chorus of 'Good mornings' ensued.

'How slow does Tony drive?' Ziva questioned herself as he walked into the bullpen five minutes later. Once everyone had realised Tony and Ziva were friends everyone decided he must have apologized so again there was a chorus of 'Good mornings'. Then Gibbs walked up to Tony and head-slapped him. "Ow! What was that for?" Shrieked Tony.

"Rule #6: Never apologize. It's a sign of weakness." Gibbs said simply.

"Great so if I obey one boss, I'm disobeying the other!" He muttered under his breathe, not wanting another head-slap.

The team was relieved that Tony and Ziva weren't angry at each other, especially McGee because they were annoying (especially Tony) when they were happy but when they were angry at each other they were unbearable to be with and he would evacuate to Abby's lab.

Gabby spent most of her day with either Ziva, Jenny or Abby because there was a bug going round the daycare.

The day was slow again, no new cases just a pile of paperwork.

Gabby was with Jenny and they were talking.

"So darling what did you do last night?" Jenny asked.

"Zizi made spaghetti bolognese, my favourite, then we started to watch A Little Mermaid, but I fell asleep. I woke up a bit later and I heard some music and I went into the lounge, Tony was there."

"Sound like you had a good night, shall we go to see Ziva then." Jenny said jumping off her desk and holding Gabby's hand and walking out of her office and down to the bullpen, no one was there so Gabby started to talk again.

"Zizi and Tony were sat on the settee and they were very close to each other, I think they were about to kiss." she said as Tony, Ziva, McGee and Gibbs walked in. Tony and Ziva were both blushing. This was awkward, all their co-workers know about last night. Gibbs went over to Tony and Ziva and head-slapped them both. "Ow"

"Rule 12: Never date a co-worker," Gibbs stated.

"What about Rule #3: Don't believe what you're told. Double check. She's three, she does not know what she sees" Ziva tries to argue.

They all looked at Gabby, Gibbs telling her to continue, "They jumped apart and Ima picked me up and put me in my bedroom and waited till I fell asleep. So I do not know what happened, except that Tony was still at ours in the morning." All eyes went to Ziva and Tony.

"We had had a drink I couldn't drive home so I slept on the settee," Tony tried to defend himself, but as far as the team cared he looked far too guilty to be telling the truth.

"I said talk and say sorry, not kiss and make up!" Jenny joked.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review, still put your country after it and also guess how old you think I am (Don't guess if you already know!) Thanks again! Another update after 35 or 40 reviews (unless I get bored) if I have wrote it by then.**

**Lauren x :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter is short but it would ruin it if I made it longer... JIBBS! x**

**Disclaimer: Haven't done one for awhile, anyway I don't own NCIS if I did Jenny would have never died and Tiva would be real, I also don't own the song mentioned in this chapter. I only own Gabrielle Nadia David and the story line.**

Through-out the day McGee, Gibbs, Jenny, Abby and even Ducky and Palmer were giving Tony and Ziva looks. But Tony and Ziva just acted normal. flirting and doing their usual banter, this made this rest of the team slightly, but only slightly, doubt that something did happen.

They still didn't have a lead on the three suspects that shot at Gibbs and Ziva, everyone was hoping they had an argument and shot each other, then they wouldn't be their problem.

…

It was lunch time, McGee was on a coffee and lunch run. He come back with 7 coffees, a Caf-Pow and a raspberry slushie for Gabby and a bunch of sandwiches. Everyone can down, or up, and ate their lunch in the bullpen, they were talking and chatting and having a good time. The day had been boring after the awkward situation of earlier as they were all still doing paper-work, so the fun of a camp-fire lunch was very welcome.

After lunch Jenny took Gabby to her office so the others could concentrate on their paper-work. Jenny was drawing and colouring with Gabby, they were laughing and having fun. Then Gabby, her voice full of seriousness, well as serious as a cute three-year-old can be, said, "Aunt Jenny, do you love Mr Gibbs?" Innocents in her voice.

"What? Why would you think that?" Jenny spluttered.

"You care for him and you look at him with a lovey, dovey look in your eyes." Gabby stated simply.

"I do?" Jenny questioned although she knew she did. 'She is one observant three-year-old' Jenny thought 'I have to be careful what I do around her.

"Yes, but do not worry her looks at you with the same look," Gabby informed Jenny.

Jenny look shocked but happy, did Jethro look at her like that, now that she thought about it she realised he did sometimes stare at her but she just thought he was daydreaming about something. Maybe he was daydreaming about something, about her. 'Woah I am getting ahead of my self' Jenny told herself.

"So do you," Gabby said, interrupting Jenny's thoughts.

"Do I what?" Jenny asked, unsure of what the three-year-old meant.

"Love him"

Yeah... I guess I do," Jenny said, a huge smile on her face that could easily rival Tony's.

Gabby was smiling too, she fancied herself as a bit of a cupid, although she only knew about cupid because of the daycares valentines play, and she was cupid. She loved it when people loved each other, she liked a life and family full of love.

**A/N: I hope you liked it, I'm sorry I took long to update, I have been revising and I had acute writers block. More reviews mean faster updates! If I get enough reviews I will update tonight or tomorrow morning (GMT). I am writing the next chapter now!**

**Lauren :D**

**Peace Out**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter is about Gibbs and Gabby and... JIBBS! x **

**Enjoy...**

Gibbs looked up from the paper-work, he had let the others have a break so the bullpen was empty. So he was surprised when he heard dainty little footsteps. Skipping up to him was Gabby.

"Mr Gibbs!" Gabby exclaimed.

"Why aren't you with Jen little rascal?" Gibbs asked saying Jen's name softly, unaware to him Gabby caught on to this, she was a smart child after all, she smiled.

"I wanted to come see you Mr Gibbs!"

Gibbs smiled, Gabby was adorable, she was wearing her hair down and it framed her face, making her look even more angelic. "That's nice of you."

"Whatcha doing, Mr Gibbs?"

"I'm doing paper-work, what about you?"

"I am talking to you, silly Mr Gibbs!" Gabby laughed, liking Gibbs.

"Gabs, you can just call me Gibbs you know," he told the child.

"I know... Mr Gibbs," she said and they both laughed, she liked calling him Mr Gibbs, he didn't really care too much either because she is so cute and she didn't say Mr Gibbs formally, she actually said it fondly, like he was her Gramps.

For awhile Gibbs did his paper-work as Gabby watched, she was sat on the edge of his desk. Suddenly out of the blue she began to talk, "Mr Gibbs, can I ask you something?"

"You just did!" Gibbs joked, "Of course." He was ready for any question she could throw at him, or at least he thought he was.

"Do you love Aunty Jenny?" She asked looking as angelic as ever. He paused, pen mid-air, he flashed back to Paris, they were on the Eiffel Tower, looking out at the view. It was gorgeous but not as gorgeous as Jenny, her red-hair was loose and curly, flowing gently in the wind around her shoulders, she was wearing a emerald green dress, that hugged her figure and completed her hair, and emerald earrings and necklace, she looked like a Goddess, no that was the understatement of the century. Then he flashed to ten years again when he saw her again, he was in MTAC and Director Morrow told him of his resignation, she was sat in front of hum but he didn't notice her, then she stood up saying 'Hello Jethro' confirming to him that it was definitely her, he was shocked, taken aback. Her red hair, that he loved, was up in a loose bun, she had a skirt suit on, he flashed back to Paris, then back to her, stood in MTAC. They joke, skipping the 'you haven't changed a bit' thing and even with all the stuff about Ari killing Kate, seeing her for the first time in six years made him smile. Then he flashed back only a few hours ago she was in the bullpen perched on his desk...

"Mr Gibbs?" Gabby interrupted smiling, Gibbs snapped back to the present, he didn't realise he had spent the last five minutes staring into space smiling as he flashed back to such happy time.

"Yes?" Gibbs asked, still smiling away happily.

"Do you love Aunty Jenny?" she ventured.

Gibbs didn't know what to say, she he tell the three-year-old in front of him that he loved her 'Aunty', the director. Then he thought to himself 'I can't lie to her, she maybe three but she could tell when anyone was lying, even him. She will make a good agent.', "Yes I do love Jen!" He told Gabby enthusiastically, just as Jenny herself walked into the bullpen...

**A/N: Oooh... it's a cliffhanger, don't worry I won't leave you hanging too long, I will save you... but I may wait a few hours, or longer. Hope you enjoyed. Remember to review as more reviews mean a faster update I want between 45 to 50 reviews then I will update (unless I get bored).**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is short, but it would ruin the vibe if it was any longer.**

Jenny stopped in her tracks, shocked, a tingly feeling came over her, she felt so happy at hearing those words. She took a sharp intake of breathe

Gabby was smiling she had planned this, she told Jenny she would be ten minutes knowing if she was any longer Jenny would come looking for her and she did, walking in at the perfect moment.

Gibbs infamous gut was telling him the person he just heard in take her breathe was Jenny, he turned a beetroot red, turning round to confirm it, he was right, she was stood there rooted to the spot.

"Do not worry Mr Gibbs, Aunty Jenny told me she loves you too!" She told the pair excited that her plan had worked.

"Yo...you love me?" Jenny asked, Gibbs nodded and Jenny broke into a smile, "I love you too... ever so much!"

"Yes! I knew it would work!" Exclaimed Gabby, Jenny and Gibbs turned round to her... opps.

"You planned this?" They asked simultaneously both shocked a three-year-old could concoct a plan that would actually work.

Gabby nodded, "Just call me Cupid," she told them with a smile and then added, "I won't tell anyone as long as you are good," she was acting like she was a parent and they were teenagers.

All three of them laughed, Gibbs put an arm around Jenny, he got a piece of hair that had fallen loose and scraped it behind her ear, then he leaned towards her, she followed suit leaning towards him their lips were millimetre away from each others... PING!

But then the elevator pinged and they sprung apart, Gabby put her finger to her lips telling Jenny and Gibbs she would say quiet if they did.

"I guess their back from their break," Gibbs said slightly awkwardly. Him and Jenny trying to look as nonchalant as humanly possible.

**A/N: Please review because if I don't have at least 50 reviews I will think you have lost interest. If you read this just review it saying if you like it or not, even if you have already reviewed before.**

**Do you think Gabby will tell anyone about JIBBS? Do you think JIBBS will continue?**

**Lauren x :D**

**Peace Out**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days but I have been at my Aunties and today I had two very important GCSE's. I think I did well in the first one, the second one was harder but I am good at maths so I don't think I totally failed. Anyway, read, review but most importantly... enjoy!**

_But then the elevator pinged and they sprung apart, Gabby put her finger to her lips telling Jenny and Gibbs she would say quiet if they did._

_"I guess their back from their break," Gibbs said slightly awkwardly. Him and Jenny trying to look as nonchalant as humanly possible._

"Gabby! Jenny! What are you two doing down here?" Ziva asked surprised.

"Playing Cu..." Gabby started but Jenny cut her off before she said too much and landed her and Gibbs in an awkward situation.

"I was just giving Jethro some paper-work," Jenny smiled and laughed, "And he was complaining about how much he hates paper-work."

"Come on though, who likes paper-work?" Gibbs asked, rhetorically.

The whole team nodded in agreement, they all hated paper-work, well any form of desk work really. They would look forward to a case if it didn't mean someone is either dead or in danger.

Jenny had only just noticed that Ziva was giving them the eye, Ziva could see no paper-work and she was getting suspicious. But, not wanting to lose her baby-sitter, 'Baby-sitter? Is that right, its not like they sit on the baby.' Ziva questioned her thoughts, she stayed quiet. Well losing the baby-sitter was one reason, another was she did not want to embarrass her friends but the main reason was that if Jenny and Gibbs were seeing each other and Gabby knew then they couldn't go hard on her and Tony if maybe they got together, 'What am I thinking? Me and Tony will _never _and I mean never get together, he doesn't even fancy me.'

Jenny sensed Ziva would say quiet but she still wanted to retreat to the safety of her office she told them, "I have a phone-conference to get to, see you later!" And with that her and Gabby were up the stairs and walking into her office.

Jenny sighed a sigh of relief, she had not been caught, or if she had they were keeping quiet.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review because more reviews equal a faster update and I want at least 55 reviews before I update again. I will also be updating my other TIVA-centric story 'Their Paths Will Cross Again' soon.**

**P.S I know it is short but with exams and everything I have been stressed and a short update is better than no update at all.**

**Lauren :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile... I have just been so busy. I know it isn't super long but as I said I have been busy.**

_Jenny sensed Ziva would say quiet but she still wanted to retreat to the safety of her office she told them, "I have a phone-conference to get to, see you later!" And with that her and Gabby were up the stairs and walking into her office._

_Jenny sighed a sigh of relief, she had not been caught, or if she had they were keeping quiet._

…

A few hours had passes, after everyone arrived Jenny and Gabby went up to Jenny's office and the team did paper-work half willing something to happen but then feeling guilty about wishing that.

It was getting dark outside but it was only 5 O'clock, Gabby was yawning and Jenny found it infectious, Gabby yawned and Jenny followed because when someone yawned it was hard not to yawn yourself and then of course Gabby yawned again and so did Jenny. They continued their chorus of yawns.

Just then Ziva walked in, she was laughing, "You two sound tired!"

"I'm not but yawning is just so infectious!" Jenny mock complained also laughing.

Ziva turned to her niece, "Tatelah, how about a little nap, I'm going to be working late, we have just got a case!"

"Okay then," the little girl agreed to tired to argue about it only being 5.30.

Fifteen minutes later and Gabby was fast-asleep dreaming happy dreams about being cupid. She was on Jenny's offices settee, wrapped in a blanket clutching her teddy, murmuring softly.

For awhile Ziva and Jenny just stared at her transfixed, how is it that toddlers look so much more cute and innocent when they were asleep?

Suddenly Ziva snapped out of her trance, "Jenny, just what is going on between you and Gibbs?" Ziva questioned her friend being her out of the trance as well.

"What? There's nothing going on!" Jenny tired very unconvincingly to lie her way out but she knew they had been caught.

"Oh really, Jenny do not play stupid with me!" Ziva told Jenny mixing up the American idioms.

"It's play dumb!" Jenny corrected her friend.

"What that makes no sense... hey do not try to change the subject!" Ziva scolded.

"It's worth a try!" Jenny laughed.

"Not really... so what is going on?" Ziva repeated her earlier question.

"Well... erm... he kind of likes me..." Jenny stuttered.

"Oh wow!" Ziva exclaimed.

"And I like him too!"

"Finally... Abby will be so happy!" Ziva sighed with relief as Abby walked into the office.

"Why will I be so happy?" Abby inquired.

"Erm... Me and Jethro..." Jenny started.

"Mommy and Daddy are together?" Abby asked, excited.

"No!" Jenny half shouted.

The three adults were unaware that Gabby was awake and listening, she shot up throwing her blanket on the floor as she laughed her head off, "Liar, you said you loved each other and you nearly kissed but everyone walked in!"

They looked at Gabby in shock. She was awake?

Abby broke then silence, "Wow... wow... WOW!" She whistled.

"Gabby... have you been playing cupid again?" Ziva asked her niece already sure of the answer.

"Noooo," Gabby replied her eyes flickering from side to side, stretching out the word. She knewthat Ziva already knew the answer so she joke replied making it obvious that she was lying. She was doing it to make them laugh so maybe... just maybe they weren't mad.

It worked they all laughed but they would be mad anyway, she was too cute for them to get mad and her and she had got Gibbs and Jenny to confess their feeling. She had completed the impossible task.

Abby was now hoping that Gabby planned to play cupid again, she was hoping Gabby would get Tony and Ziva to realise they like each other because even though it was so obvious to everyone else that they liked each other, they were blind to it.

**A/N: Please review, more reviews means faster updates I want another 5 reviews at least before I update plus reviews make me happy so the more reviews I get the longer the next chapter is. Thanks for reading! I will update as soon as possible.**

**Lauren :D**

**P.S. Abby and Ziva know about JIBBS, will everyone else find out? Will TIVA happen? If so, who will find out? Answer these if you can, it will be great to see what you think and what you want to happen! Also remember to post your country. England!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry I haven't update in a while. Enjoy!**

**Btw I put the wrong chapter up earlier, this is the proper chapter 14. The first one was chapter 9 of 'Their Paths Will Cross Again', sorry for any confusion.**

_..she had got Gibbs and Jenny to confess their feeling. She had completed the impossible task._

_Abby was now hoping that Gabby planned to play cupid again, she was hoping Gabby would get Tony and Ziva to realise they like each other because even though it was so obvious to everyone else that they liked each other, they were blind to it._

…

Everyone went home with a smile on their faces. Jenny and Gibbs were ecstatic about finding out they both still loved each other. Abby was glad that Mommy and Daddy were finding together. Ziva , Tony and McGee were just happy the day was over. Gabby was happy she had lived up to her role as cupid. While Ducky and Palmer as just always happy.

…

Gabby was at home, she had realised that Abby wanted to get together but Gabby didn't think she needed to make a plan for this to happen. It is inevitable that they will get together if they spend some alone time out of work. All they need was some gentle persuading and maybe a sneaky niece.

Gabby and Ziva had just finished eating tea, Gabby went to her bedroom but on the way out her arm darted out and grabbed something off the table. She had not been caught.

When Gabby was in her bedroom she jumped in the air and whispered, "Yes!". All she needed to do was work out how to send a text message.

She thought it would be easy, she had seen Ziva send texts all the time and she could read and write, how hard can it be?

Harder then she thought!

…

After half an hour of fiddling with Ziva's mobile Gabby finally got up the text messaging box. She was good at spelling and knew for a fact that Ziva never has and never will use text talk.

She started to type the message, it was hard at first but she soon got the hang of it. She didn't need to think of what to type as she has had the whole day to think about it.

She wrote:

_Hi Tony_

_Do you want to come round? Maybe watch a movie?_

_Ziva x_

'Perfect!' She thought, happy with the text. It is short and sweet.

Then she chose Tony out of the contacts and clicked send.

…

On the other side of town a very bored Tony jumped as a text come through to his phone. He smiled, Ziva had text him and had put a kiss... a kiss on the end of it. Wow! She wanted him to come over to watch a movie. He picked up three movies and some popcorn and headed to Ziva's...

**A/N: If I get 5 reviews I may update tonight. Thanks for reading. **

**Lauren :D**

**P.S. I will update before the weekend but after tomorrow or Friday night I won't update until Sunday or Monday as I am away.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been so busy. **

**A shout-out to my (faithful and totally awesome) reviewers, please keep reviewing!:**

**TivaBelieva.x.x.x, ShortSarcasm, Aquasm, Robern, HotChocolateStar99, Tiva-BabeUK, Mixuuhh, Earanemith, basket-case1880, Ziva-Tali-David, andriaallen, rosalielove1, Bianca, NCIS Connection, Jaws0178, Insanetrouble, Courtzylovesit, GaGaQueen, Brii Taylor, russianswimmer7, cheether and evil neko. x.**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all.**

**Enjoy!**_  
><em>

_Gabby wrote:_

_Hi Tony_

_Do you want to come round? Maybe watch a movie?_

_Ziva x_

_'Perfect!' She thought, happy with the text. It is short and sweet._

_Then she chose Tony out of the contacts and clicked send._

…

_On the other side of town a very bored Tony jumped as a text come through to his phone. He smiled, Ziva had text him and had put a kiss... a kiss on the end of it. Wow! She wanted him to come over to watch a movie. He picked up three movies and some popcorn and headed to Ziva's..._

Tony was sat in his car outside Ziva's apartment block, he was having a debate with himself, should he go in, should he not? He felt like he should be holding a flower and pulling the petals off one by one, but he didn't have a flower and was far to macho for that sort of pansy stuff. '_Okay I may not be macho but I'm also not a pansy_' he thought, interrupting his own moral debate.

'_What the hell am I doing! I'm Anthony D DiNozzo and I can't even go to my partners apartment?... Who am I kidding? She's not just my partner, she's my best friend... my soul mate... But that doesn't matter she obviously doesn't see me as a best friends let alone a soul mate, she didn't even tell me about her niece... but that was to protect Gabby!_' Tony debated. He felt like screaming, why couldn't he just get the courage to go to Ziva's. All she wants to do is watch a movie, but that's the problem _all she wants to do is watch a movie_, she doesn't love him. Well maybe she does but not like he loves her.

'_Get a grip Tony, you don't know what she is thinking, maybe, just maybe, she might feel the same way... but even if she does there is still rule number 12 to think about, damn it, Abby and McGee broke that rule, heck even Gibbs himself did... Woah Tony stop getting ahead of yourself, it's just a movie... that's all just a movie between friends_.' Finally Tony had finished his debate, it was just a movie, nothing else... but why did he feel so disappointed?

Tony got out of his car and headed towards the apartment block.

Ziva's Apartment

Gabby had done her job, she didn't need to interfere any more, she just needed to get Ziva's mobile back to Ziva without Ziva noticing it was ever gone.

She walked into the living room, "Zizi, can I have a drinkie for bed?" She asked her Aunt, acting as cute and innocent as possible.

"Of course Tatelah!" Ziva replied going into the kitchen to make the drink.

Gabby smiled gleefully, she took the mobile out of her pocket and placed it back on the table, where it had originally been.

"There you go Tatelah, I will tuck you in," Ziva told her niece coming into the room with a bottle of orange juice in her hand.

Ziva took Gabby into her bedroom and put the drink on the bedside table, Gabby go into her bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, Ziva tucked Gabby in and gave her a kiss, "Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite," She whispered into the child's ear. Then she walked out, turning on the night-light and switching off the main light as she went. She closed the door softly and went back into the living room.

Just as she was about to settle down on the settee, she heard a knock at the door. She got up and went to answer it, all the while wondering, '_Who could be calling at this time at night?_'

She opened the door, and smiled a smile from ear-to-ear as she saw who it was, "Tony..."

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I may update tonight if I get enough reviews, if not I will update when the amount of reviews go up from 68 to 75 (unless I get bored) , if thats okay with you guys. Any new reviewers will get mentioned in my next shout-out! More reviews equal faster updates! **

**Thanks again for reading (and hopefully reviewing! :D)**

**Lauren :D x**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hope you like it!**

**A shout-out to my (fabulously FANtastic) reviewers, please keep reviewing!:**

**TivaBelieva.x.x.x, ShortSarcasm, Aquasm, Robern, HotChocolateStar99, Tiva-BabeUK, Mixuuhh, Earanemith, basket-case1880, Ziva-Tali-David, andriaallen, rosalielove1, Bianca, NCIS Connection, Jaws0178, Insanetrouble, Courtzylovesit, GaGaQueen, Brii Taylor, russianswimmer7, cheether, evil neko. X and bLISSful813.**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all.**

_She opened the door, and smiled a smile from ear-to-ear as she saw who it was, "Tony..." _

"Tony..." She breathed, happiness radiating from her, tonight was not going to be as boring as she thought, "Come in," She told him moving to the side so he could walk past her.

"Hi!" Tony said as he walked in, just as happy "I brought movies... and popcorn!" He exclaimed, fanning the movies out and shaking the bag of popcorn, with a smile.

"Great!... I thought this night was going to be ever so boring, but you surprised me!" Ziva told him.

Tony was confused, he surprised her? But she invited him, "I would have surprised you but didn't you text me?"

Now Ziva was confused, she furrowed her eyebrows, "No..." Then something clicked in her brain, "Gabby..."

"Oh!" Tony said, disappointed.

"Well if she hadn't invited you, I would have!" Ziva said with a smile.

Tony smiled back relived, maybe she didn't send the text but that doesn't mean she didn't consider it.

"What movies have you brought?" Ziva asked interrupting his train of thought.

"Your favourite, The Sound of Music, My favourite, The Godfather, and one neither of us has seen but it is apparently a really good, but sad movie, P.S. I Love You," Tony said.

"Great choice! Abby was telling me I had to watch P.S. I Love You. Which shall we watch first?" Ziva said, hoping he would choose P.S. I Love You... and not because never of them have seen it.

"How about P.S. I Love You?" Tony suggested.

"Perfect! You put it in and I will sort out refreshments," Ziva instructed as she walked out the room with the bag of popcorn in her hands.

She walked into the kitchen, got a bowl and poured the popcorn in it, then she got another bowl and poured a bag of Maltesers in that one, then she got two wine glasses and a bottle of white wine. She balanced the bowls on top of each other and nestled the glasses into the popcorn and held them in one hand and held the bottle of wine in her other hand.

Ziva them looked in a mirror, checked her hair and walked out of the kitchen. She put the refreshments down and sat on the settee.

"Mmmm Maltesers!" Tony laughed, they were his favourite. He clicked play and the movie started.

Tony then went to grab a handful of Maltesers but Ziva sneakily pulled the bowl away.

"Hey!... meanie!" He said in a fake sulk.

"Oooh touché!" Ziva joked.

"So are you going to hog the Maltesers now?" Tony aksed.

"Nope," Ziva replied with a smile, she leaned in and rested her head on Tony's shoulder but kept the bowl out of his reach.

"Meanie!" He told her but he wasn't annoyed, in fact he felt so relaxed, she was leaned on him and he just felt comfortable, there was not even an ounce of awkwardness. "I want a Malteser!" He joke.

"Okay," Ziva said and she picked up a Malteser and popped it in his mouth.

"One, is that all I get?" Tony asked.

"Yep," She joked. They continued their playful banter and where still able to watch the movie.

…

The credits were rolling, Ziva was still rested on Tony, her head now on his chest, he had his arm around her, they looked like the perfect couple.

"That was a good movie!" Tony said, he noticed there was still Maltesers left and playfully wrestled her to the ground... or at least he tried.

Ziva laughed, a laugh that Tony loved, it was music to his ears. She had won, she had him on the ground and was firmly on top of him so he couldn't wrestle back. Their faces inches away. She stared into his eyes, he stared back dreamily. Then they subconsciously moved their heads closer, they kissed. A kiss both of them had waited too long for.

Then their lips separated, only for the lack of oxygen that was making them feel light-headed.

"Wow!" Tony breathed, love coating his voice.

Ziva nodded, agreeing with all her heart. They had both waited for this moment for seven years now and it was defiantly not a disappointment. They were stuck in the moment, it was as if time itself had stopped.

Tony stared at Ziva, looking at her olive skin and chocolate brown eyes, her gorgeous curly hair framing her face. Every inch of her was pure beauty. She was more rare and precious then platinum and her eyes shined like diamonds and in that moment she was his, not because of his fathers money or anything like that but because she loved him.

In that moment Tony realised that if Ziva had sent that text it would still be embossed with a kiss and that they could defiantly be soul mates.

Neither of them wanted the moment to end, they didn't want to move from the safety and comfort of each others arms. They wanted to stay their forev...

Ring...ring... the moment was lost, their phones both ringing. They checked the caller ID, Gibbs and Jenny were calling them, they sprung up as if they were two teenagers whose parents had just walked in on them while they were doing something they shouldn't be.

Then they simultaneously answered their phones, guilt painted across their faces although they didn't know why.

"David", "DiNozzo", they said one after another.

Then Jenny put Ziva on loud speaker as she was with Gibbs. "Ziva are you with Tony?" Jenny asked her agent, confused as she had heard Tony say DiNozzo in the background.

Ziva gulped, "Yeah, we were having a movie night," She lied.

Ziva put her phone on loud speaker.

"You two need to come in, we have a case." Gibbs order them.

"But Gabby is asleep," Ziva complained.

"You have a job to do!" Gibbs lectured. Ziva was about to answer when she heard the dial tone.

Tony smiled at Ziva and she smiled back, at least their bosses didn't question why they were together. "I will have to thank Gabby some day," Ziva said, voicing both of their thoughts.

Ziva then went to Gabby's room and lifted the child out of her bed, careful not to wake her, then her and Tony drove to the Navy Yard.

This was going to be a long night.

**A/N: I will update once I have 75 reviews, unless I get bored. But the more reviews the faster I update and the longer the next chapter! Fair all around?**

**Will Tony and Ziva get together? Do you want them to? Also is this long enough andriaallen (and other readers)?**

**Lauren :D**

**Peace out! x**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!**

**A shout-out to my (super) reviewers, please keep reviewing!:**

**TivaBelieva.x.x.x, ShortSarcasm, Aquasm, Robern, HotChocolateStar99, Tiva-BabeUK, Mixuuhh, Earanemith, basket-case1880, Ziva-Tali-David, andriaallen, rosalielove1, Bianca, NCIS Connection, Jaws0178, Insanetrouble, Courtzylovesit, GaGaQueen, Brii Taylor, russianswimmer7, cheether, evil neko. x, bLISSful813 and werewolf007.**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all.**

_Ziva then went to Gabby's room and lifted the child out of her bed, careful not to wake her, then her and Tony drove to the Navy Yard._

_This was going to be a long night._

…

They arrived at the Navy Yard, they all went in Tony's car so Ziva could hold Gabby. By some miracle Gabby stayed asleep the whole ride.

They parked in the garage and went to the lift. Tony saw Ziva was struggling with Gabby, "I'll hold her," he said softly, careful not to wake Gabby. Ziva nodded and struggled to manoeuvre the child into Tony's arms. Then the elevator doors opened and they stepped in and pressed the button for their floor.

Tony and Ziva could help but smile at each other, they felt like a family, maybe a bit dysfunctional, but a family no the less. But in the reality it was just a girlfriend and boyfriend with her niece.

Gabby looked cute and peaceful, clutching her teddy. A blanket wrapped around her, which was slowing falling off her. How was it that young children look so cute when they sleep?

The elevator pinged, thank God that Gabby was a deep sleeper, and opened revealing the bullpen with was full of the team along with Abby, Ducky, Palmer and surprisingly Jenny.

Everyone in the bullpen turned as the three of them walked out of the elevator. The thoughts of everyone were duplicated, they were all thinking how Ziva, Tony and Gabby looked like a family but all also thought, that no this was not true, yes Ziva and Gabby were family but Tony and Ziva weren't even dating... at least that's what they thought.

The three of them walked into the elevator, Tony struggling with Gabby, "Thanks Tony, but I can carry her now," Ziva told him and they swapped again.

"What's the case then?" Tony asked, his voice hushed.

"Missing Marine," Gibbs said simply.

"I wish they would kidnap people on Friday nights, I was in the middle of watching a movie!" Abby joked.

"Abs criminals don't take holidays. We've all had our evenings ruined, I was at home enjoying a glass bourbon when I called you all in," Gibbs told them.

At what he said Tony and Ziva gave Gibbs and Jenny a weird look, Jenny was with Gibbs when they called them in, so Jenny was enjoying bourbon with Gibbs.

Jenny and Gibbs noticed their strange looks and Gibbs realised he had put his foot in it.

To get Tony and Ziva's attention of them and stop everyone else realise their strange looks Jenny decided to put them on the spot, "What were you two doing when Gibbs called?"

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, they couldn't tell the _whole _truth but they could tell it partly, "Oh nothing much, just watching a movie," Ziva said matter of factly.

"Oh what movie?" Gibbs asked, enjoying seeing his agents squirm.

Tony and Ziva squirmed even more, "The Sound of Music," Tony lied, he couldn't tell the truth.

"Really?" Gibbs asked shocked at Tony's film choice.

"Tony did not choose it, I did, it is my favourite film," Ziva told them glad they had believed their lie.

Tony wanted to get the attention off him and Ziva but he didn't need to say anything.

"How about instead of talking about what we were doing we talk about the case," Ducky suggested.

"Yeah, good idea," Everyone muttered in reply, Tony, Ziva, Jenny and Gibbs all glad the spot-light was not on them any more.

"Right so Lieutenant Marcus Roberts was reported missing by his wife, we need to put out a BOLO on him and his car, which is also missing, and check security cameras to see if we find out anything suspicious. We also need to check bank and phone records," Gibbs told them they nodded and went to do their individual jobs.

Ducky looked after Gabby with the help of Palmer, they both didn't need to do anything as there was no body. Abby helped McGee, Tony helped Ziva, and Jenny helped Gibbs so if one missed something the other might not.

It was going to be a long night for everyone.

…

After an hour of silence, except for the sound of keyboards and coffee cups, and the odd murmured conversation or sigh, Gibbs spoke up, "What you got?"

"No hits on either BOLO," Ziva told him.

"No luck on the security tapes but we are still looking, there is loads of tape to go through," Tony informed.

"He seemed to have withdrawn large amounts of money from his back accounts over the past few weeks, he transferred them into an off-shore account, we're tracing it now," McGee was next to talk.

"He switched his mobile phone of this morning but had called one number numerous times, the number is a land-line of a colleague, lieutenant Anna Fields, I was a just about to contact her." Abby was last to speak up.

"Well, I don't have much either. It looks like we will be up all night at this rate," Gibbs complained.

Jenny sighed, along with the others, "_Why am I working on a case, I am Director. Then again me and Jethro have always had a good partnership_."

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Lauren :D x**

**P.S. I have been wanted to answer your reviews for ages and it won't let me! :(**

**P.S.S. Loads of people are favouriting me as an author and my story and putting it on story alert but not reviewing and if you don't review I think you don't want more. So as per usual more reviews equal faster updates.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I am so sorry, I haven't updated in ages, but I have had writers block.**

**A shout-out to my (faithful) reviewers, please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! x:**

**TivaBelieva.x.x.x, ShortSarcasm, Aquasm, Robern, HotChocolateStar99, Tiva-BabeUK, Mixuuhh, Earanemith, basket-case1880, Ziva-Tali-David, andriaallen, rosalielove1, Bianca, NCIS Connection, Jaws0178, Insanetrouble, Courtzylovesit, GaGaQueen, Brii Taylor, russianswimmer7, cheether, evil neko. x, bLISSful813, werewolf007, Muggle born 12 and Thelauraa93!**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all.**

_He switched his mobile phone of this morning but had called one number numerous times, the number is a land-line of a colleague, lieutenant Anna Fields, I was a just about to contact her." Abby was last to speak up._

"_Well, I don't have much either. It looks like we will be up all night at this rate," Gibbs complained._

_Jenny sighed, along with the others, "Why am I working on a case, I am Director. Then again me and Jethro have always had a good partnership."_

Abby was on the phone, trying to contact Lt. Anna Fields, it had been ringing for awhile when someone finally answered.

"Hello?" A male voice asked.

"Hello, please my I speak to Lt. Anna Fields?" Abby asked.

"I don't know were she is right now, I haven't seen her since last night, I have been calling around but no one knows where she is." The mystery male continued.

"Oh," Abby exclaimed, "Can I ask who is speaking?"

"Oh I am Thomas Fields but everyone just calls me Tom, I am Anna's husband." The not-so-mystery man told her.

"Oh, well we are looking for a colleague of your wife, Lt. Marcus Roberts, I don't suppose you have seen him?"

"Sorry, I haven't seen him but I will tell you if I do."

Then the conversation ended, "Gibbs, Lt. Anna Fields went missing last night,"

"Okay Abby you and McGee go to your lab, run the evidence and be ready to do some facial recognition on the CCTV stills, also keep checking on the BOLO's," Gibbs order.

Abby and McGee went to the lab and then Gibbs turned to Tony, "You continue looking through the CCTV, Ziva, you look through his emails, I had McGee hack into it but he never had a chance to look through the emails. Me and Jenny will look for Lt. Anna Fields, I think them both being missing is connected."

With that everyone got to work.

…

"It looks like the two Lieutenants were more than just friends, they had been sending very suggestive and seductive emails to each other... I think they have ran away together," Ziva said after looking through many explicit emails.

"Good work Ziva!" Gibbs told her and then he turned to Tony, "What have you got?"

"Erm... nothin..." He stopped talking as he saw the two lieutenants together in one car, "Wait they are both in Marcus' car."

"It seems that Ziva's theory is correct, Lt. Anna Fields has also been removing large amounts of money out of her bank account into the same offshore one as Marcus. Now we just need to find..." Gibbs was interrupted by a ringing phone, Ziva answered it.

"Hello?" Ziva asked, signalling for someone to trace it.

"Hello, I am Lt. Marcus Roberts, I have not been abducted, I have ran away with Lt. Anna Fields, we wanted to all to say we are fine, so you don't waste your time on finding us, I am sure you want to see for yourselves so we are coming to the Navy Yard."

Ziva was about to answer when they hung up instead she just told Gibbs what had just happened, "It was the Lieutenant's, they are coming here."

…

True to their word ten minutes later Marcus and Anna were walking out of the elevator and explaining everything.

…

Now the case was over everyone went home, glad they had no work tomorrow. Well not everyone went home... McGee went back to Abby's to watch the rest of the movie they had been watching , Tony went to Ziva's and Jenny went to Gibbs.

Gibbs'

Gibbs and Jenny were in the basement each with a glass of bourbon in their hands and sandpaper in their other hand, they were drinking, working on the boat, talking, laughing. Just generally having fun.

"What's this boat going to be called then?" Jenny asked him with a smile and a laugh.

"Oh... I don't know, I was thinking about calling it 'Jenny'." Gibbs said smiling.

"I'm flattered." Jenny told him truly honoured.

"I can tell, Jen."

Abby's

They had finished watching their movie hours ago, now they were just talking and sipping on a glass of wine each. They could always make each other laugh, no matter what. They were close, and enjoyed each others company.

They were thinking about the past, thinking about all the happy times they had had as a team. While trying to block out the unhappy ones.

Ziva's

They had put Gabby to bed hours ago and had started and finished watching both of their favourite movies, singing along to 'The Sound of Music', becoming engrossed in 'The Godfather'. Now like McGee, Abby, Jenny and Gibbs they were talking.

Tony looked at the clock, "Woah... is it seriously that late?"

"Seems so, I am not tired at all!" Ziva said.

"Me neither, I could stay up all night." Tony agreed.

"Well we do not have work in the morning so we can if we want." Ziva reasoned and Tony nodded.

"We may as well just stay up and talk." Tony reasoned, trying to justify the reason they are staying up all night.

"Yes." Ziva replied.

"What shall we talk about?" Tony asked.

"Anything... and everything," Ziva suggested, seductivly.

"Me likie!" Tony told her, hoping to get to know _everything _about Ziva. Hopefully he will get the guts to reveal how he feels about her.

So they spent the whole night talking about... everything, past, present, future. All their memories coming back to the surface.

"Remember when we were married assassins, I nearly fainted when you said you were pregnant until I realised that you meant the undercover you!" Tony exclaimed, laughing.

"The look on your face was priceful!" Ziva exclaimed, also laughing.

"Priceless!" Tony corrected.

"Well that makes no sense, priceless gives of the impression that it is rubbish and not worth anything." Ziva complained playfully.

"I agree but the dictionary doesn't!" Tony told her laughing.

"You do not need to laugh you eyes out, it is not that funny," Ziva told him.

"No, but that is. It is either 'laugh you head off' or 'cry your eyes out' not 'laugh your eyes out'. That makes no sense."

"Okay, okay. I am not good with your American idioms!" Ziva complained.

"I know, don't worry, I love correcting you," Tony told her, enunciating the word 'love'.

"Good because I do not think I will ever learn them all!" Ziva said relieved, that correcting her all the time didn't annoy him.

"We have shared a lot of happy memories!" Tony exclaimed happy that he has been able to spend the past seven years in her company.

"Yes, happy, sad, secretive... like if I ever see a Deep Six book saying how Tommy and Lisa spent the night in the same bed in Paris then I will castrate McGee!" Ziva joked.

"If Gibbs ever found out about that he will castrate _me_!" Tony exclaimed mock-scared, laughing. "... Hey! What sad memories?" Tony asked still laughing.

"Oh let's think... how about Somalia? We almost died!" Ziva exclaimed.

"I wouldn't have let _you _die," Tony told her, love coating his voice.

Ziva didn't notice the love in his voice or if she did she ignored it, "I know Tony, your my partner, I trust you with my life!"

"Yeah... ditto!" Tony agreed.

"Plus, if I died so would you... considering that you can not live without me!" Ziva teased but she was please he couldn't live without her.

"Yeah I know, so I was being selfish really!" Tony joked, "I was lying when I said that you know," He told he covering his track.

"You were under truth-serum, you couldn't lie, even if you want to!" Ziva scoffed, exchanging his banter.

"Oh yeah I was... so I was telling the truth!" Tony told her.

"So can you live without me now?" Ziva asked, wanting to know the answer.

"Nope," Tony answered simply. "I don't know if I will ever be able to live without you!" He continued, 100% telling the truth.

Ziva smiled, "I love you!" she muttered, thinking Tony couldn't hear her, but he did.

"I love you too!" He muttered back just loud enough for Ziva to hear him, she looked up, a smile that could rival Tony's plastered across her face. She was happy, he was happy! They both loved each other and had finally... after seven admitted it to each other... and theirselves.

**A/N: I will try to update as soon as possible but, as some of you may know, I have a BIG story line on my other story 'Their Paths Will Cross Again', remember more reviews equal faster and longer updates. **

**Lauren :D x**

**P.S. If you have any ideas on where you want this story to go next feel free to PM me!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm so sorry I took awhile to update... I have been suffering writers block, mix that with the fact that I have been so busy, Christmas shopping, writing cards, putting up Christmas decorations (we put up our tree last night)... homework. **

**A shout-out to my (faithful) reviewers, please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! x:**

**TivaBelieva.x.x.x, ShortSarcasm, Aquasm, Robern, HotChocolateStar99, Tiva-BabeUK, Mixuuhh, Earanemith, basket-case1880, Ziva-Tali-David, andriaallen, rosalielove1, Bianca, NCIS Connection, Jaws0178, Insanetrouble, Courtzylovesit, GaGaQueen, Brii Taylor, russianswimmer7, cheether, evil neko. x, bLISSful813, werewolf007, Muggle born 12 and Thelauraa93!**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all.**

"_So can you live without me now?" Ziva asked, wanting to know the answer._

"_Nope," Tony answered simply. "I don't know if I will ever be able to live without you!" He continued, 100% telling the truth._

_Ziva smiled, "I love you!" she muttered, thinking Tony couldn't hear her, but he did._

"_I love you too!" He muttered back just loud enough for Ziva to hear him, she looked up, a smile that could rival Tony's plastered across her face. She was happy, he was happy! They both loved each other and had finally... after seven admitted it to each other... and their-selves._

…

It was he next morning, both Tony and Ziva slept with a smile on their faces, 'I will have to thank Gabby one day' was the only thought the two had that didn't involve each other.

Ziva was in the kitchen, she had just poured both her and Gabby a bowl of cereals and they were both sat down eating it.

Someone put a hand on each other their shoulders "How's my girls?" Tony asked, then he saw the bowls of cereal, "Hey! What about mine?" He asked in mock-upset.

"You scared me!" Ziva messed.

"I thought big Mossad assassins couldn't get scared!" Tony said shocked.

"Big?" Ziva asked.

"Did I say big?" Tony asked and then, to change the subject, he said, "So anyway what about my cereals?"

"Stop changing the subject, get yourself some cereals, your a big enough man for that, are you not?" Ziva told him.

Then he poured himself some cereals and they all ate in comfortable silence. They then got dressed and went to work in their individual cars.

…

They arrived at NCIS at about the same time, but while Tony went straight to the bullpen, Ziva went to Abby's lab as Abby had volunteered to look after Gabby for the day.

…

Once Ziva arrived at the bullpen, Tony was still the only one their, "Where is everyone else?" Ziva asked, shocked that Tony had made it to work first.

"Gibbs is in the Directors office, where McGee is is anyone's guess." Tony said, just as he said it McGee walked in, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"I never knew I was so unpredictable," McGee said, happiness radiating off him.

"Woah, someone got out of the wrong side of someone else bed," Tony said, his dirty mind going into over drive.

"You can't talk, your wearing the same clothes as yesterday!" McGee said, still as happy as anything. As soon as he said that Ziva decided to make her escape by going down to see Ducky.

"Who were you with?" They both said at the same time.

Just then Gibbs decided to make his appearance. "What were you doing with whoever you were with?"

Suddenly Tony and McGee went silence, if Gibbs found out who either of them were with they would be dead, they practically did it with his 'daughters'.

"Erm... no one... nothing," They both said feeling awkward, their happy aura disappearing.

Gibbs laughed, he had a very good idea who they were both with and what they were doing.

…

Gabby wasn't stupid, she was practically a genius, if only Abby knew that, "So what did you do last night?" She asked noticing her happy aura.

"Not much, what about you?" Abby lied.

Gabby realised this was a lie but didn't push it, "Well, I played cupid!"

"Played cupid?" Abby asked, confused.

"Well let's just say thanks to me, Tony and Ziva are together!"

"What? How do you know that they are together?" Abby asked, shocked.

"Well let's just say that I woke up and he was still at our apartment this morning.

"How did you get them together?" Abby asked intrigued.

"Well I messaged Tony, pretending to be Ziva, he came over, they watched movies. Then after the case, he came back to ours, they sat and talked. Then he was here in the morning." Gabby told her 'Auntie'.

"Oh wow! They are together... they are finally together!"

…

Gibbs had gone back up to Jenny's office, they were talking and laughing.

"It looks like everyone has broken rule 12," Gibbs told her laughing.

"Everyone?" Jenny ask not sure what he meant, did her mean now or in the past.

"Well let's just say my gut is telling me that McGee and Tony didn't just get off with two random people last night, considering McGee is so happy and Tony hasn't bragged," He told her laughing.

"What you think they were with Abby and Ziva?" Jenny asked not sure if she should be shocked or not.

"Yep... it is inevitable really."

"Definitely, if you love someone enough not even rule 12 can stop you!" Jenny said, knowing what she was talking about.

**A/N: Did something happen between Tony and Ziva? Or were they just happy because they were remembering happy times? **

**Did something happen between McGee and Abby? Or did they also just spend the night remembering?**

**Did something happen between Gibbs and Jenny? Or did they just spend the night in the basement? Maybe Jenny loves him? Maybe she's happy because of the name of his new boat?**

**So many questions, so little answers.**

**Lauren :D x**

**P.S. Remember more reviews equal faster and longer updates.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Oh. My. Gosh! I am so sorry... I haven't updated in a month (exactly)! I have been so busy with my other stories and my Birthday and Christmas and my Dad coming over... life's just been so hectic... all that and then there's school, homework... arggg! I am so scared and nervous, I am getting two GCSE math results back tomorrow and I really want to have done well, I just don't do well in exams!... I am freaking out!... Anyway, back to the story, hahaha! x**

**A shout-out to my [very, very, very (okay you get the point), faithful and awesome] reviewers, please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! x:**

**TivaBelieva.x.x.x, ShortSarcasm, Aquasm, Robern, HotChocolateStar99, Tiva-BabeUK, Mixuuhh, Earanemith, basket-case1880, Ziva-Tali-David, andriaallen, rosalielove1, Bianca, NCIS Connection, Jaws0178, Insanetrouble, Courtzylovesit, GaGaQueen, Brii Taylor, russianswimmer7, cheether, evil neko. x, bLISSful813, werewolf007, Muggle born 12 and Thelauraa93!**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all.**

_"Well let's just say my gut is telling me that McGee and Tony didn't just get off with two random people last night, considering McGee is so happy and Tony hasn't bragged," He told her laughing._

_"What you think they were with Abby and Ziva?" Jenny asked not sure if she should be shocked or not._

_"Yep... it is inevitable really."_

_"Definitely, if you love someone enough not even rule 12 can stop you!" Jenny said, knowing what she was talking about._

It was lunch time, Gibbs had gone to get a coffee, Tony and McGee were eating in the bullpen and Jenny, Ziva, Abby and Gabby were eating in Jenny's office.

"McGee, it looks like you _slept with a hanger in your mouth_!" Tony said laughing, quoting a long-ago Friends episode. McGee's smile was just unbelievably wide!

"You can't talk Tony! Have you looked in the mirror recently... it's as if you can't not smile!" McGee said laughing even a much or maybe even more than Tony.

"Okay I'm happy... who cares, it's not like its a big revelation... I am a happy person!" Tony p-mock-protested, joking around, "I just want to know why you are so happy!"

McGee was unsure of telling Tony, "If you tell me I will tell you," He deliberated.

Tony nodded, "McGee were not teenage girls you know, or at least I'm not!" He said smirking, trying to hold back his laugh, "Shake on it thought," Tony told his friend, holding his hand out.

"I will tell you but you have to tell me first," McGee said again, as he shook hands with Tony.

"Deal!" Tony replied, "So, you know I asked you if you got out of the wrong side of someone else's bed this morning," He asked and McGee nodded, "Well _I _ got out of the wrong side of someone else's bed."

McGee wasn't impressed, "That's nothing new, you have loads of one nigh..."

Tony started talking, cutting McGee off, "I know but this is different, the someone else's bed was... I was in... erm... Ziva's bed," Tony finally said.

Tony was shocked by McGee's reaction, sure McGee seemed shocked but he laughed at the same time, "Ha! That doesn't make telling you why I'm happy so hard because... well you were right this morning I did wake up in someone else's bed in... well... A...Abby's bed!"

Tony was well and truly shocked, he spluttered and almost choked.

Meanwhile, in Jenny's office, Ziva, Jenny and Abby were gossiping. They really need to realise that Gabby may be young but she is not stupid and she doesn't miss a thing!

"Did anyone notice how happy Tony and Tim looked this morning?" Jenny said, wanting to find out why, watching her friends reactions closely.

"Erm... Timmy got the new World of Warcraft game yesterday," Abby said lying through her teeth.

"I bet Tony met a blonde in a bar, not sure about McGee though," Ziva said also lying but much more convincingly.

"Really?" Jenny asked, not convinced at all by their white lies.

"Not really," Gabby began, shocking everyone, they didn't know she had been listening. Their heads all spun in her direction, "I know for a fact that Tony was at our house last night and was still there in the morning and he is wearing the same clothes as yesterday and McGee, well he went in Abby's car home last night and came in her car this morning, that and the fact that he has the same clothes on a yesterday suggests he was at Abbys," Gabby told them triumphantly, high-fiving Jenny, while Ziva and Abby looked on in horror. She was one really observant child.

"Ha! I knew it!," Jenny exclaimed, smiling happily, "And so does Gibbs... and he's so not happy!" Jenny laughed at the scared look on Ziva and Abby's faces.

"Rule twelve..." Ziva and Abby uttered in unison.

"Mr Gibbs is a hippycrit **(A/N: purposly miss-spelled.)**, he has broke rule 12..." Gabby began.

Ziva, seeing the looked on Jenny's face interrupted her, "Yes and thats was a very long time ago, it is also the reason for Rule 12."

"Wow... you people are so naïve," Gabby said, not fully sure of what naïve meant, but it sound right.

"Gabby do not be so rude," Ziva said, slightly embarrassed.

"No, it's true... Mr Gibbs loves _Jen _ and Aunt Jenny loves _Jethro_," She told a shocked Ziva and Abby, imitating Gibbs and Jenny.

Ziva and Abby's heads turned to Jenny, thinking it was just an observation, not in their wildest dreams thinking that their two fearless leading were in fact sort of an item! "You said you wouldn't tell anyone if we were good," Jenny whined, remembering Gabby's words, truly sounding like a teenager moaning to their parent. Ziva and Abby were now more shocked, Jenny and Gibbs are an item?

"You wasn't good though, good people aren't hippycrites." Gabby told her 'Auntie'.

"True, true... you win," Jenny said, taking defeat gracefully.

"Gabby... were you playing cupid again?" Ziva asked wearily.

"Yes, I played cupid with Auntie Jenny and Mr Gibbs and with You and Tony!" The girl told Ziva in triumph, happy to have succeeded. "But in my defence, Abby wanted you and Tony together too!" Gabby said.

Jenny could see a blame game starting so she interrupted by saying "So I am with Jethro, Ziva is with Tony, Abby is with McGee... who cares, as long as we are all happy." Gabby nodded in agreement while Ziva and Abby also reluctantly agreed.

"Well said Jennifer!" Someone who sounded scarily like Ducky said from the door. The four girls turned around and sure enough Ducky was standing there with the one and only, Leroy Jethro Gibbs...

**A/N: Ahahaha! Gibbs heard... this could be very, interesting. To say the least.**

**I know it was not as long as usual but as I said earlier my life is hectic at the moment and I want to update all my stories and I have been suffering writers block.**

**Remember that more reviews equal faster and longer updates, plus I need some reviews to take my mind of getting my results, so please review. I want about 100 before I update next (unless I get bored).**

**Lauren :D x**

**P.S Any ideas are welcome. I have been suffering extreme writers block with this story, hence the month it took me to update.**

**P.P.S Have you read and reviewed my other stories, 'Their Paths Will Cross Again', 'Mistletoe and Wine' and my newest story 'Truths'?**

**P.P.P.S I am going to London Friday till Sunday. I may update tomorrow if not I won't update until Monday (this goes for all stories).**

**P.P.P.P.S Arggg... exam results... still freaking out... arggg!**

**P.P.P.P.P.S Hehehe... too many P.S's!**


End file.
